Memory
by bookchic23
Summary: Songfic based on CATS. Hatori remembers Kana, and is comforted by an unexpected source. My first songfic.


My first songfic. Reviews are, as always, much appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba or Cats. Heck, do ya think I'd be writing fanfics about them if I did!

Memory

Hatori Sohma couldn't sleep.

This happened a lot. He'd awaken late at night, and would get caught up in all his thoughts and before he knew it, it'd be morning. Hatori couldn't help it; he was a night owl. He liked it quiet.

He decided he'd go for a walk. Akito knew he'd be back by morning. Being the family doctor, he was on good terms with the head of the family.

Outside, the cold December air nipped at his skin. It seemed to be about Midnight. He gazed skyward. The moon shone, bright and full.

Midnight.

Not a sound from the pavement.

Has the moon lost her memory?

She is smiling alone.

Neath the lamplight,

the withered leaves collect at my feet

and the wind begins to moan.

Hatori eased himself onto a park bench. His eyes fell upon the patches of snow, laying like heavy wet blankets on the bare ground. He smiled sadly, thinking of Kana, when he had first met her. Hatori slowly closed his eyes, wishing he could relive those moments again...

Memory

all alone in the moonlight.

I can smile at the old days.

I was beautiful then.

I remember

a time I knew what happiness was.

Let the memory live again.

"I knew it would snow today!" exclaimed Kana happily, gazing out the window at the softly falling flakes out the window. "Say, here's a question for you: When the snow melts, what does it become?"

Hatori had immediately answered "Water." He was a doctor, always taking things literally. He wasn't one for metaphors.

"Bzzzt!" She made a noise like a game show buzzer. "It becomes spring."

Hatori smiled. She and him were now running through grassy fields together, laughing from sheer love and happiness.

Suddenly a cold, clammy hand struck him across the face. Hatori cried out in pain, falling onto hard ground. He clutched his left eye in pain.

Out of his good eye, he saw Kana, collapsed in a heap on the ground, sobbing.

"Kana.." Hatori reached out, to comfort her. She was beginning to vanish, like a wisp of smoke in the darkness.

"Kana, no!" he couldn't take this, couldn't loose her. "KANA!"

Hatori jolted out of his dream. He looked around. The pale blue light of dawn was beginning to seep into the sky. He must've been asleep for hours.

Hatori buried his face in his hands, awash with fresh grief from this nightmare.

Every streetlight seems to beat

a fatalistic warning.

Someone mutters,

a streetlamp gutters,

and soon it will be morning.

"Hari?"

Hatori looked behind him. There, standing by the bench with a coat over his pajamas, was Momiji.

"Momiji, what are you doing out of bed at this hour?" asked the doctor, turning back to his professional tone of voice he always used with people.

"I saw your room was empty, so I came to look for you," he answered. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing," replied the dragon. "I'm just thinking."

"Were you thinking about Kana?" asked Momiji. "You miss her, don't you?"

Hatori sighed, and nodded his head wearilly. Why keep it from him?

"Yeah, I know how you feel," replied the young rabbit, hopping onto the bench next to Hatori. "I miss my Mutti sometimes, too."

Hatori felt a twinge of guilt at this. He always had felt some unsurpressed guilt for erasing Momiji's mother's memory.

"And it hurts me so bad sometimes, I just can't stand it," he continued "but you know, I'm not mad at her. Because someday, I want to be stronger than those memories."

Daylight.

I must wait for the sunrise.

I must think of a new life,

and I musn't give in.

When the dawn comes,

tonight will be a memory, too

and a new day will begin.

"And when I am, I'll be able to look on those memories with love, not sadness," he turned to Hatori. "Maybe you should try that, too."

Hatori smiled warmly at the rabbit. Momiji may be young, and could be silly at times, but he was wiser than he knew."Maybe I should." Momiji smiled back at him.

"Well, we'd better get going," Hatori said, looking up at the sky. "The sun'll be up soon."

"Kay!" answered Momiji brightly. They set off down the street together.

Burnt out ends of smokey days,

the stale cold smell of morning.

A street lamp dies,

another night is over,

Another day is dawning.

Hatori glanced at the snow once more. This time he thought about all the good times he had spent with Kana, all the wonderful things he'd shared with her. Then he realized, he could heal again. He could find happiness, maybe even love again. And although he knew he would always miss her, Spring would come again, and life would go on.

The warm sun, rising above them, fell upon their backs. Hatori, glancing at momiji, ruffled his hair gently. Momiji laughed out loud.

Touch me,

It's so easy to leave me

all alone with the memory

of my days in the sun.

If you touch me,

you'll understand what happiness is.

Look, a new day has begun.

Thanks to all my readers! Bye bye!- Bookchic23


End file.
